The Crimson Rose
by Assassin's Grrrrl
Summary: In their time of need, one woman steps out of the shadows and pulls the Assassins from their deaths. But, who is this woman? Why does she know so much about Ezio and his assassins? Who is The Crimson Rose? (An EzioxOC pairing. WARNING: this fanfic will not follow the games story line! at all! if that's what you like, then keep scrolling!) R
1. Stalker

She watched as the Assassin and his accomplices walked through the streets of Roma, speaking of the different ways to be rid of the Templars. They were unaware of her presence, stalking them from above. For assassins, they were not very bright on watching their own backs. But then again, learning how to stalk people from the shadows since you were five and stalking the same damn person for over twelve years would have that effect.

They continued to walk and talk as they approached the building that she knew all about. Their secret little hideout. The place that they run to when they are in danger. The place that they stay in to plot their plans on taking down the Templars that destroyed her life so long ago. She contemplated going down there and introducing herself to the brotherhood as a friend, just like she had done so many times before.

However, the same turn off popped in her head like very other time. If she were to do that, then they'd either kill her for knowing to much information on the brotherhood. Or they'd make her start all of her training form the beginning and set her at a novice level. She would have neither. She refused to have all of her hard work belittled and thrown away as nothing when she could just help from the sidelines like she had been doing for the past seven years.

Fighting on her own and providing silent help when it is need is much less complicated than joining an entire secret society and getting caught up in their affairs. Although, doing that would give her someone to rely on when the going got tough and give her a shoulder to lean on when she needed it. However, as she had learned early in life, you can truly trust no one as they will eventually turn on you in the end and be your ultimate demise.

Muffled screams reached her ears as she tore her gaze from the assassin hideout and to the streets of Roma. She could see nothing, but she knew that the screams were all too real. She strained her ears again, trying to pinpoint the direction of the cries for help. All she could here were hushed, angry voices that held a threatening tone.

Her feet moved before she even told them too as her ears continued to listen for the noises, helping to guide her to the scene as her black robes swayed behind her. just as expected, Borgia solders were mercilessly toying with a courtesan. One that belonged to the brotherhood no less. Tears streamed down the young woman's face as the men tugged and ripped at her clothing, fully intending to cause her great pain.

A snarl set itself on the robed woman's face as she took in the scene. She still did not understand how men like these were given the right to be solders and call themselves the protectors of the city when they go around doing this in their spare time. It was sickening. One man was holding the poor courtesan against his chest, his one hand groping her breasts while the other three continued to work on her complex clothing.

The robed woman leaped from the rooftops and onto the ground silently, her hidden blades slowly sliding from their sheaths. Quickly, before the man holding the courtesan could react and say something about her presence, She stabbed two of the solders in the back of the head before popping her blades into place and punched the third straight in the face. As he stumbled back, she took the opportunity to snatch the sword from his belt and shove it into his gut. The only man left was the one behind the courtesan.

His eyes widened to the point where it would not surprise the robed woman if they popped out of his skull. He shoved the courtesan straight into the robed woman before taking off In a full sprint. However, he did not get far before one of her knives pierced his back, killing him instantly. She tilted her head at an angle, successfully cracking her neck to relieve it of its stiffness.

man, it had been so long she had fought.

"T-thank yo-you. You s-saved m-m-my life..." The courtesan cried as her body shook. She was in shock. It didn't really surprise the robed woman that she was like that, almost getting raped and actually being raped were very scarring experiences. She would know.

"You are most welcome. Men such as these do not deserve to live. but to be killed and sent to hell where they belong." Her voice started out sincere but turned into a snarl by the end of her sentence.

The almost silent footsteps of the assassins made its way to her ears as she jerked her head to the entrance of the ally way. They were getting too close and she didn't want to be interrogated. She began to walk away before a soft and still trembling voice stopped her.

"Wait! What's y-your name? so-so that I may give you the r-reward that you deserve..." The courtesan said.

A smirk graced her lips as she continued to walk away. "I am the Crimson Rose. And I do not require a reward, for I work alone." With that, she disappeared into the shadows of the ally, completely aware of the specific assassin about to make an appearance.

* * *

Ezio made his way into the ally, taking in the scene of the four dead Borgia solders and the trembling courtesan in the middle, who was face the other end of the ally. "What happened Senora?" He asked the traumatized woman.

She had no weapons on her and he hadn't heard a fight when he was approaching the ally. Courtesans were relatively defenceless when it came to guards and the ones who did know how to defend themselves could only hold their own against one or two guards, not four. Also, they were meant to be beautiful distractions, not fighters. So the likely hood of this Courtesan taking down for Borgia solders on her own without making a sound was _extremely_ hard to believe.

"These four Borgia solders grabbed me off the streets when I was heading towards my home. They began to...to" She broke out in a fit of sobs, unable to finish her sentence. Ezio walked over and held the horrified woman to his chest comfortingly, allowing her to cry until she had calmed down slightly. "They started to rip at my clothing and when I tried to call for help, one of them smothered my mouth with his hand, telling me that hey would kill me if I made any noise." The courtesan pulled away from him slightly to look at him with a bit more confidence.

"Then, a woman in black robes who goes by the name of The Crimson Rose appeared from the shadows and saved me. She is the one who killed these men. Unfortunately, she left just before you arrived. If it wasn't for her... I'd... I'd" Yet again the woman began to sob, collapsing to her knees as her body shook.

Ezio kneeled down and picked up the woman, carrying her bridal style as he began the walk towards the hideout. "Please mia cara, calm down" He said soothingly as he cradled her to his chest. "What did this woman look like?" he asked in a sweet voice, one that he knew would get her talking.

"It-it was really dark, so it was hard to see any details but I did notice a few things. She had blood red curly hair that flooded out of the hood of her robes. The robes were black with white rims and a red sash. she did not have the creed symbol on her robes or her armor, which kind of confused me since she had hidden blades just like you and some of the assassin recruits. Anyway, she had a pretty nasty scar that I noticed when she stood in the light. It ran from the right bottom corner of her neck, trailed diagonally up her neck, along her jaw and across her face but was cut off by her hair that seemed to cover one half of her face." The courtesan mumbled into his chest, good thing Ezio had good hearing.

What ever could have caused a wound such as that sounded extremely painful and since it was also on her neck, it should have killed her. He let a small grunt of understanding leave his lips as he made it to the hideouts front doors. A small whistle left his lips and not too long after, an assassin recruit arrived, taking the young woman from his arms and entering the hideout.

Ezio turned around to scan the roof tops, surely this Crimson Rose would not fully leave the courtesan after what had transpired. No, she would follow the woman until she was sure that she was out of harms way as it would be stupid to save someone only to leave them alone and vulnerable for the next group of people to take advantage of them.

His eyes halted on one specific rooftop, not too far away, where he could just make out the faint silhouette of a person. The curves in their body gave away their gender and the robes look exactly as the Courtesan had described them to be, just farther away. Knowing that the woman could here him as she was not that far away and it appeared that she was also looking at him, he said;

"Thank you Crimson Rose" It was simple, yet his voice conveyed how much he appreciated the assistance. He could see the small nod of her head before she stood tall, arms help out wide as she leaned back, falling backwards put of sight and into the darkness of the night. This woman intrigued Ezio and what the Courtesan said about her hidden blades made him question her motives.

Ezio turned on his heel and waked into the hideout, completely unaware of the eyes that followed him. "Maciavelli, La Volpe, we have a woman by the name of The Crimson Rose to track down. We need to ask her some questions, after wards however. I believe that she will make a fine asset."

* * *

**Hey everybuggy!**

**So, I decided to write another OC and assassin story, this time an EzioxOC instead of an AltaïrxOC.**

**I hope you like its :)**

**Please review XD**


	2. execution

Ezio clenched his hands into tight fists as his knees scraped along the rough cement of the city streets. His body was too sore and beaten for him to make any attempt at pulling away from the guards that dragged him to his death. The angry and pained shout of his assassin recruits became closer as the brown wooden stage came into view. All of his assassins were locked up in multiple different holding wagons with sturdy bars, keeping them from their freedom.

The sun burned his brown eyes and pale skin as they continued to walk. Ezio did not know how long they had kept him in those dungeons but it was definitely long enough to turn his once sun kissed skin into pale dirty coat. They had only given him enough water to survive and no food at all was served, so it was hard for him to move at all, without stumbling that is. That is why they were dragging him. Either that, or they just felt like being Stronzos (Assholes).

His knees hit wooded steps and he made an attempt to stand and walk up them without the unnecessary pain. However, the guards would not have it. They moved faster, causing Ezio to stumble forward, hitting his knee three times as hard. Ezio clenched his teeth to keep from groaning out his pain and waited until they had him standing on the stage in front of hundreds of people.

"People of Roma! we have finally captured the white demon himself! The man who kills without reason or purpose, only for the glory of it! This man has started a conspiracy with his group of assassins and no one shall ever be safe! not unless we shed their blood today! It is unfortunate that we must kill him and those others, but we have no choice! However, tonight! You shall all sleep safe knowing that he can no longer harm anyone!"

Ezio felt the noose being placed on his neck, reminding him of how his father and brothers had died. Hm, guess the apple truly does not fall far from the tree after all.

**~a few days earlier~**

The day had started out like any other normal day. Well, as normal as it can be when your an assassin working against the Templars while keeping it secret from the public. However, by the time that the sun was set and the assassins were all beginning to succumb to their exhaustion, everything changed. Hundreds and hundreds of Borgia solders had burst into the hideout, either killing or knocking out every assassin in the place.

The assassins fought as best they could, but the sheer numbers of solders, not to mention the fact that they had just woken up and were unprepared, overpowered them and they all had been captured. Ezio was awake at the time of the attack, so he lasted longer than most of the other assassins, but he was still a man, so he was also over powered. He did not know what had happened to La Volpe or Machiavelli, but he could assume they were in with his assassins.

**~current time~ **

Ezio snapped out of his daze as the Templar, dressed in all red clothing and had a plump belly began to speak again.

"now tell me people of Roma, how much do we want this evil man and the rest of his assassins dead?! how much!" The crowd erupted in loud roars of triumph, making a dark and evil smirk cross the Templars face. Funny, that man was originally going to be Ezio's next target. Guess sometimes times the prey becomes the hunter. The noose around his neck was tightened slightly as the crown screamed louder.

Ezio mustered up some strength and stood tall, gathering his voice to say his final words.

"Just because you kill us today, does not mean that we shall be gone forever! for in a world of slavery and deception, someone will always rise up to stop those who abuse their power such as you Gavone! Just when you think us dead, just when you believe you are safe from our blades, another will rise! You shall pay for your lies Gavone! The assassins will have their revenge!" Ezio roared, causing the civilians in the area to quiet down completely.

"And who shall help you assassin? all of your brethren shall die today and everyone knows what you have done to people. We are not the killers here, Ezio. You are! So, I shall ask again, who shall stand up like you say? who will ever think to help you?" Gavone said with a smirk on his lips, one that did not last long as another voice spoke out.

"I will." said a feminine voice, startling everyone, including Ezio. "The assassins shall not die today. Not now, not ever! They bring truth to the lies you create and fight in the darkness to preserve the light. I shall help them, for men such as you, Gavone, do not deserve the power given to you. You do not deserve the trust these innocent people give you. You deserve to DIE!" A woman clothed in black, curve hugging robes stepped out onto the stage from the shadows, causing Gavone to jump back.

The Crimson Rose...

Her blood red curls flowed out of her hood and blew slightly in the wind along with the flaps of her robes. As her hair blew around, Ezio could clearly see the raised and slightly red skin that marred her face and neck, giving her an extremely menacing look to add to the snarl that grace her full pink lips.

"Y-you! NO! no, no, no! You should be DEAD! I watched you perish! YOU SHOULD HAVE DIED!" Gavone scream at the woman, fear evident in his voice.

"That is where you are wrong, Gavone. You should have known that I'd be more resilient than that. That I wouldn't fall so easily. I _refuse _to die knowing that you will out live me and harm more just the way you harmed me. To ruin the lives of more woman for your own sadistic purposes. No, Today. You shall die by MY hand!" The Crimson Rose growled, her hidden blades sliding from their sheathes on her bracers.

Gavone shook his head before he attempted to run. Attempted being the key word. Before anyone could think or even move to stop her, The Crimson Rose was perched over top of the plump man, her blades in his throat. She removed her blades and closed his eyes, mumbling an unmistakable sentence that Ezio had heard far too often.

"Requiescat de pace" her voice was soft and quiet, but held no trace of revenge or guilt. She had truly wanted this man dead for a long time judging by the tone of her voice.

"Men! get h-" The Commander's words were cut off by a throwing knife to his throat, his five remaining guards falling in the same fashion. Ezio felt the noose around his neck being removed and the rope that bound his wrists together painfully being cut away.

"Ezio Auditore, The royal guards will be here shortly due to my interference. I shall distract them as you free your brethren. I would recommend you stick to the shadows as it will be difficult to fight of Templar guards in your state... no offense. here-" She slid on of her duel Sicilian Rapiers from the belt resting on her hips and placed it in his hands. "Take this. Use it to defend yourself from any attacks. also-" She handed him some lock picks and a map to the warehouse storing their equipment. "I killed the guards there earlier and the next shift shouldn't be there till sundown. Now, go. I shall meet up with you later."

The Crimson Rose slid a delicately crafted bow over her shoulders and picked an arrow from her quiver. She pulled back the string and let the arrow fly, killing two guards at once with the arrow lodged in both their skulls. She shot off a few more as the guards continued to arrive.

"GO!" The woman yelled to him as she hoped off the stage her second Sicilian Rapier in one hand and a throwing knife in the other, engaging in hand to hand combat. Ezio hopped backwards, off the stage and into the shadows of the building around him, the dark tunic and trousers he was forced to wear aiding in staying hidden. He crept alongside the walls as he made his way to the first of five caged wagons. The lock picks were high quality and easily allowed him to get rid of the lock.

Ezio gave that first group of assassins the map to the warehouse, told them the safe house they were to go to once they were finished and sent them on their way as he made his way to the next wagon. As he worked, he also watched the Crimson Rose fight.

All of her moves were swift and precise as she went through groups of solders at a time. She spun, kicked, stabbed, sliced, punched, head butted, and threw her knives with so much grace, that it was really grabbing Ezio's attention. The woman used her smaller form to her advantage as she dodged every attack used against her. She could counter everything with grace and speed that surprised Ezio, as he had never seen a woman fight like this before. Or fight this multitude of solders, and still be winning.

He finished unlocking the fourth wagon, the only one left only had La Volpe and Machiavelli trapped within it. Guess the Templars wanted them separated from the rest of the recruits, and seeing as how currently they cannot stand each other, it was a very bad idea. However, instead of fighting each other like Ezio had expected, they were both watching the Crimson Rose fight.

Machiavelli had a judging glare sent at her while La Volpe watched on with respect and admiration. Ezio unlocked their cage, snapping them from their entertainment.

"We must leave now brothers, or else we risk capture again." Ezio said as he helped them out. The three of them began to run through the many allies leading to the specific safe house Ezio chose, the sound of the battle slowly quieting down. and not from the distance, the battle was coming to an end and by the sounds of it, the woman had won.

wow, she had actually pulled it off.

Ezio's thoughts were interrupted by a loud gunshot and Ceseare Borgia's smug voice afterwards. from what the stronzo (asshole) of a man was saying, The Crimson Rose had been caught. It was then that Ezio promised to free her. To do everything in his power to track her down and repay the dept. he now owed.

And this was one promise, that Ezio refused to break.

* * *

**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand that's chapter 2**

**I'm gunna have fuuun with this story :) its gunna be swwwwwwweeeeeeeeeeeet!**

**teehee :)**

**anywhere, see you next update :P**


	3. Rescue

She had remained silent as the hands roamed her bloody, beaten and nearly bare body. As the whip came down on her back, her arms and her legs. Her eyes had remained dry as she was beaten, tortured and raped almost everyday for the information she clearly had. The wanted to know where the assassins were hiding now, what they were planning and what she was to them.

She refused to give the Templars anything. Whether it be satisfaction for hearing her scream, cry, or beg for mercy while being beaten, or give up any information regarding the assassins. The Crimson Rose had been through something similar to this before, and if she didn't crack then, then she wouldn't crack now. She would rather die protecting the brotherhood's secrets than give them away to save herself the pain. That is weak in her mind, and she promised herself long ago that she was done being weak and fragile.

Tennant two; never compromise the brotherhood. Just because she was never excepted into the brotherhood doesn't mean that she was going to break one of the few rules she promised to never break.

"She is nothing but a play toy now. a broken, dirty and bloodied one, but still a plaything. Even in that, she is vicious and unpredictable. last week, when one of the guards was having his way with her, he ended up needing to see and doctor for the deep bite mark in his manhood. She had apparently bit him, he is lucky that he still poses the ability to intimate ever again. Also, she refuses to react to any of our means of torture, she hasn't even made a peep since she arrived!" The woman heard the commander 'in charge' of her say with hatred in his voice.

"Then let her burn. If she refuses to cooperate, then she shall die in one of the most painful ways I know possible. Take her, her weapons and her robes and put them into one of our old wooden warehouses. tie her to a post and be sure to put a special at the back of the warehouse. Then, set the front on fire. Station guards to make sure that her assassin friends do not interfere. You have your orders, no go." She heard Ceseare Borgia growl.

**~ the day of Ezio's execution. ~**

The Crimson Rose was kicking major ass! Every solder that approached her ended up falling to her knees, either dead or bleeding to death. So far, she only had a few bruises and scrapes from the fight, no one could get close to her without being killed. She couldn't believe that everything was going her way for once.

That is, until a gunshot went off.

A searing pain shot through her and it felt like her arm was being torn form its socket as the bullet entered her. The force of the impact sent her body straight to the ground, hitting her head pretty hard off the ground. She bit back the moan of pain that wanted to escape her lips as she tried to get up, the pain still as prominent as ever.

"You thought that you could just disrupt something so important! something so vital to my plans and just get away, like that! Ha! If these assassins are so god damn important to you that you must free them. then you can suffer for them!" Ceseare Borgia screamed at her as he placed his gun back in its trusty holder. A small growl left her lips as she pushed herself up on her feet.

"Grab her! Bring her to the dungeons for interrogation!" Two Templar men grabbed her upper harms in a bruising grip and began to drag her towards the castle. She did not fight back as she knew that it would only result in her being in more pain than what she needed to be in at that moment. She let her body go limp in the Templars arms, just to make taking her away a little more difficult.

However, if they thought that they could just drag her away and she would put up at least some sort of fight, then they were making a grave mistake. As they dragged her by Ceseare Borgia, the smirk he wore pissed her off to no end, so she decided to wipe it off his face. The Crimson Rose wrenched her arms from the Templars grasp as she took her one chance at this.

She grabbed the smug man's leg and through him from his trusty steeds back, flinging him to the ground. this caused the man to bash his head of the ground. hard. Ceseare Borgia was knocked unconscious and she sincerely hoped that the impact had killed the bastardo. Before she could react and defend herself, One of the Templar men punched her straight in the temple, making the world spin.

She remembered being kicked in the side a few times before the whole world went black.

**~Current time~ **

Months after months of torture and she was finally going to die. She didn't _want _to die, but she wasn't afraid to. She had lived her life by the philosophy that death was not the horrible thing that people claimed it to be. To her, death seem to be peaceful. and eternal sleep, dreamless and peaceful. After everything that she had been through in the past couple of months, death seemed pretty awesome.

She lifted her head to look at the chains that suspended her a foot off the ground. The cuffs on them were digging into the skin on her wrists, starting to break the skin. The doors to her cell opened and her angry and dark glare was met with the commanders smug smile. She knew what would come next.

The Crimson Rose would die today. But she had left her mark. that is all she truly wanted, and she had it. She had already shed her thorns, and she was happy to die for the one thing she always believed in.

the assassins.

* * *

They had been searching for the mysterious woman dressed In black for months and they had only gathered a small amount of info from the guards. Most of _that _information was just about how sexy her body was and how her defiance was extremely alluring. A few of them had even chatted about how deadly she was. That even in while being tortured and raped she still found ways to harm her captors.

The mere thought of the woman that had risk her life for him... ahem, for the brotherhood being beaten, tortured and even raped for information was appalling. It mad Ezio want to break into the castle himself and kill every last guard that had ever touched her. How any man could even think about laying a hand on any woman boggled Ezio's mind.

His recruits had only one mission as of late, and that was to locate and rescue The Crimson Rose. They were out everyday, in groups, searching for anything related to the woman. After the attack, no one was taking any chances when it came to safety. During these little information gatherings, Ezio had also learned that, if the woman did know something, she hadn't spoken a word of it to the Templars, staying true to the brotherhood even though she was not a part of it.

"Messer Ezio! We found her! Ceseare Borgia has ordered her to be burned to death! No matter what they did to her, she refused to even make a noise. So, instead of just killing her in the cells, they decided to kill her in one of the most painful ways they know! A warehouse is being lit on fire as we speak! We must hurry if we are to be able to save her from the flames!" An assassin recruit shouted as he burst into Ezio's study.

It was clear that the recruit was exhausted as his body language was sluggish and tired. Ezio could guess that he had run all the way to the hideout from where ever he was originally. Ezio gestured to the door, silently telling the recruit to lead the way. The young assassin did as instructed and ran out of the hideout and onto the roofs.

"How did you obtain this information?" Ezio questioned the man. As much as he wanted to believe all of his recruits and trust that none of them would ever betray him, The world was not perfect. Many of his recruits had family and the Borgia would not refrain from using them to their advantage. There was also the occasional recruit that was a Templar from the start. So in reality, it was nearly impossible to completely trust even half of his assassins.

"I was hiding... In a hay barrel... When some Borgia solders... Stopped and had a... conversation... They started... To talk about...The Crimson Rose... I thought it was... going to be like... Every other... time I listened... in on some... solders conversation... But instead... This popped up... I got here... as fast as I... could..." The recruit wheezed out breathlessly. It was clear to Ezio that this recruit would need some extra training in stamina.

"How far is it?" Ezio questioned again, not entirely sure if the young assassin could make it there in his condition. He refused to let her die because he needed to save one of his own recruits from collapsing in exhaustion.

"Not far... You can see the...Smoke from...here" The recruit breathed out. Ezio raised his head to look up as he continued running, and what the recruit said was true. A thick black cloud of smoke filled the sky, and the source of it was not far at all. He still did not want to take any chances.

"Go back to the hideout and rest. You are tired and that will significantly effect your fighting ability, now go!" Ezio commanded as he began to run even faster towards the flames source. The recruit did not argue as he turned around and continued to run towards the hideout.

It was not long until Ezio was standing on a roof top right in front of the burning warehouse. The solders that were supposed to be guarding it were just laughing and hoping they could here her scream soon. Anger bubbled up in Ezio as a whistle escaped his lips, one that was not loud enough to alert the solders, but loud enough to grab the attention of the ones he need. Soon enough, five assassin recruits appeared by his side, awaiting his orders.

"Assassins, kill the Borgia solders while I Rescue The Crimson Rose." Ezio said. The recruits nodded and ran in different directions, already knowing the plan. The master assassin jumped from the roof top he was occupying and landed right in front of the solders, standing tall. Before any of the solders could react to Ezio's sudden entrance, His recruits shot out from every direction, engaging the solders and keeping them distracted from their master.

Ezio wrapped his cape around himself as he charged straight towards the warehouse door, breaking it down and entering the building. Flames lapped at his body as the smoke threatened to steal the air from his lungs. He had to find her, and fast. As he walked, the silhouette of a woman tied to a post became a bit more clear, urging Ezio to sped the hell up and get to her.

As he approached the woman's almost naked body, he placed one of his hands on her shoulders, preparing to speak. However, instead of looking up at him with grateful eyes, She shot her head forwards intending on connecting the two of their skulls painfully. Thanks to Ezio's assassin reflexes, he was able to move back in time to avoid the painful encounter.

"Safety and peace. I am not here to hurt you, I am here to get you out." Ezio said calmly, moving behind her and beginning to cut the rope that bound her hands to the post. The Crimson Rose immediately pulled her wrists away from him and to her chest as the rope broke. As she did that, Ezio could see the rope burns on her wrists, some of them bad enough to break the skin.

Ezio leaned over and was about to pick her up when she suddenly stood on her own and said;

"I need my equipment." She then ran towards the back of the warehouse, the flames seemingly having no effect of her pale skin.

"Merda (shit)." Ezio growled as he ran after her. Why couldn't anything go the way he had planned it? there was always something that interfered with is pans. They either ruined them completely, or h would be set back. Seriously? Che cazzo? (what the fuck?)

As he made his way to the back of the warehouse, he saw The Crimson Rose going through a crate, pulling out weapons and clothing from it. Ezio could only assume that the stuff she was grabbing belonged to her, and that they were the equipment she was speaking of. because this stuff was at the back of the warehouse, where most of the flames hadn't touched yet, most of her equipment remained undamaged from the flames. However, they still seemed pretty damaged.

Something else caught Ezio's eye. three gunpowder barrels sat up against the wall closest to them, where the flames were vaery quickly spreading to.

"RUN!" Ezio yelled as he grabbed the woman, who was now standing with all of her stuff, wrapped his cape around them both and burst through the window behind her. After they had recovered from that, they began to run, Ezio keeping an eye on the woman next to him. However, they were not far enough from the building to avoid the explosion entirely.

The barrels went off, destroying the warehouse and sending Ezio and the Crimson Rose flying to the ground. The warehouse began to crumble to the ground as more flames engulfed it.

"Filgio D'un Cane! (son of a bitch!)" The woman next to him growled in both inner rage and pain.

It was at this time, Ezio took a good look at her. The Crimson Rose was wearing tight undershorts that clung tight to her bottom, making her a bit more seductive. She also had some decently tightly wrapped breast bindings that didn't leave much for the imaginations.

That was not the outfit that caught Ezio attention however. It was the wounds. She was laying on her front, so he could only see the back of her body, but it was still enough to make anger flow through him. She was literally covered in her own blood. Long whip marks aligned her back, almost covering up the deep white scar that ran diagonally up her back. It started on her left hip, trailed diagonally up her back and wrapped up onto her neck, Seemingly connecting with the one marring her face.

Cuts stretched along her arms and legs, some deep, some not so deep. Something that truly got him angry however was the trail of blood that came from in between her legs, confirming the rough treatment that the guards provided her with. Ezio could guess that her front side wasn't much better than her back. He got to his feet and gently helped The Crimson Rose to hers.

"Thank you for the assistance." She said before beginning to walk away.

"Wait! Come with me, you need medical help and the assassins can provide it!" Ezio reasoned, he didn't want her to be out there when she was in such bad shape.

"No, I shall be fine. I do not want charity nor do I need it. I have tended to my own wounds before. You have repaid your dept, now I shall take my leave." She replied with a calm voice, walking off. However, she did not get far before La Volpe appeared from the shadows and knocked her unconscious, her body and her equipment falling to the ground.

"La Volpe!" Ezio exclaimed as he ran forward and caught her, the equipment falling to the ground. It did not stay there long, as La Volpe picked them off and began to walk away.

"If I hadn't done that, then she would have died and you know it." La Volpe said before disappearing into the shadows.

Ezio gently lifted her body up, carrying her bridal style and took to the allys, making sure to keep an eye out for any solders, as some would surely come to investigate the explosion. As he was running, Ezio could not help but notice the scar that ran along her face, connecting with the one on her neck and back. What had happened to give her such a scar?

* * *

**Ooooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhh!**

**Hey everybuggy :) **

**I hope you enjoyed this update! And pretty pretty pretty pretty pretty pretty pretty please Review, I love to hear what you have to say about my story! please! :{**

**Anywhore, I thought that I might as well put this out there. I f any of you like Altaїr and OC pairings, I am also writing one of those, so if you want to read it sometime, either go to my profile and select it or just look it up**

**'Not An Ordinary Woman' by... well, me!**

**Anywhore, bye everybuggy!**


	4. Healing

Ezio rushed to the safe house he had assigned his assassins to go to after they had escaped. He had already asked a recruit to rush a doctor to the sae house so that as soon as Ezio brought the Crimson Rose through the front doors, she would be attended to. The doctor that the assassin recruit was sent to retrieve was one of the very few that Ezio actually trusted. It was very hard to find people you could actually trust.

It wasn't long until Ezio burst through the back doors of the safe house, The Crimson Rose still cradled in his strong arms. She weighed basically nothing, as if she rarely ate. However, with the strength she had during her fight with the Borgia solders, she couldn't possibly malnourished, it just wouldn't add up. The entire run to the safe house, Ezio was wondering if she was just a paper weight in disguise.

"Medico! (doctor!) She needs help! Or she will die!" Ezio yelled as he placed her still unconscious form on a medical table located near the back doors. He assumed it was placed there for when he showed up with The Crimson Rose. Now that she was laying face up, He could take a good look at the front side of her battered and bloody body.

She had cuts that ran along her stomach and sides, along with the fronts of her thighs. The deep crimson trail between her legs was still very visible to Ezio as his eyes continued to wander her body. Large purple and black bruises littered her body while small cuts the size of a human male's finger nails rested on her hips and the small amount of breasts that he could see. A couple decently deep bite marks rested on her collarbone, neck, and breasts. In all honesty, Ezio didn't even want to think of what was beneath the small amount of clothing she still wore.

The doctor rushed to the unconscious and slowly dying woman, immediately pulling out his medicines and equipment.

"Ezio, you going to need to help me if she is to survive." The doctor said as he wiped some blood clean off of her, in a failed attempt to get a better look at her wounds. However, that only got her shallower wounds to bleed again. The deeper wounds began to bleed a bit heavier as they were aggravated by the clean water.

"Merda. (shit.)" Ezio growled. For the next while, Ezio followed every instruction that the doctor gave him in an attempt to save the woman who save not only his life, but the lives of the entire brotherhood. Once Ezio and the doctor had stitched and rubbed medicine on the wounds that were visible, They left the room to let a female nurse tend to the wounds that were beneath her clothing. During that time, Ezio both changed into his assassin's robes, one of his recruits had cleaned them for him while he was helping the doctor, and he had sent The Crimson Rose's robes and equipment to be repaired.

Now, the doctor and Ezio sat across the room from the still Unconscious woman. A courtesan by the name of Emily, the same courtesan that the Crimson rose had saved form Borgia solders a few months ago, was gently washing the excess blood and grime from the wounded woman's face and hair. She had offered to do it after she had learned that we had found her saviour. She also offered to bath her, but Ezio and the doctor told her no, just in case she awoke an took drastic measures since she had no idea where she was, it was also bad for her wounds.

Suddenly, Emily screamed in horror as the Crimson Rose swung herself off the medical bed and behind the courtesan. She placed her hands on Emily's neck in a specific way, one that could kill the poor woman if The Crimson Rose so desired to do. Most of her body was covered by bandages, making her movements a little slower and causing a small, barely noticeable wince to form on her lips. She tilted her head down, her blood red hair covering her face. That told Ezio that she had major trust issues, just like he did.

Ezio and the doctor stood up quickly, holding their hands in front of themselves in a calming fashion. They slowly started to make their way towards the cautious woman, her grip tightening on Emily.

"Senora, we are not going to hurt you. We are just trying to-" Ezio started but was cut off.

"Sta 'Zitto! (shut up!)" The Crimson Rose growled, anger and malice dripping from her voice. "Where are my equipment and my robes." She snarled.

"They are being repaired as we speak. I had them sent to one of our trusted blacksmiths and seamstresses. However, we brought these in case you did wake up before your clothing was finished." Ezio said as he cautiously reached behind him, aware of the hard glare she had directed to his arm, her own arms tensing up in preparation to counter should he attack. Wow, she was very paranoid.

His hand gripped the neatly folded assassin recruit uniform and brought it in front of him. They were one of the smallest pairs the brotherhood owned, and yet they still looked as if they would be too big on her. Unfortunately, the brotherhood only had a few female assassins so they rarely had any extra female uniforms in stock, limiting them to using small male uniforms when they gained new female recruits. that is until a proper uniform was made for them.

Ezio tossed the robes towards The Crimson Rose. They landed on the ground next to her feet, causing her whole body to tense up slightly. She hesitantly let go of Emily, giving her a surprisingly gentle push towards the master assassin. The woman quickly slid the robes over her head, the hood going up as soon as she could get it up. Her hands were slightly shaky as she returned them to her side.

The robes hid her figure very well, as they usually did when a woman wore the robes intended for men. Her hands turned into fists as she stood there, watching any movement with caution.

"Senora, We are not trying to hurt you, I can assure you that much. However, I would like some answers to a few things." Ezio said carefully, he did not want to say anything that might upset her, for she was in pretty rough shape as it was. Both physically and mentally.

"Of course you do. Everyone wants answers from the lone wolf. Well I got some news flash for you, Ezio. Just because you want 'em and that you say it with a sweet voice. Doesn't, in any way shape or form, mean that I am going to give you any." The angry woman growled, her glare directed towards Ezio.

Out of the corner of Ezio's eye, he could see La Volpe silently sneaking up behind The Crimson Rose from the shadows. However, he gave no indication that he was there and didn't motion for him to stop. They really needed answers from this woman.

La Volpe silently reached forward, intent on placing is overly large knife to her throat in an attempt to per sway her into giving them the answers they desired. However, As soon as La Volpe placed his hand on her shoulder, about to put the knife at her throat, She reacted. Not even La Volpe's extremely fast moves and timed reactions could not stop her sudden assault.

She turned slightly, her hand coming up and grabbing the master thief's arm. The Crimson Rose rammed her elbow into his gut and flipped him over her shoulder. As soon as La Volpe hit the floor, his large knife made its way into her hand. She dragged his partially limp body into a sitting position as her one hand held one of his arms behind his back on a painful angle, while the other pressed his own knife to his throat.

"I'm not the kind of person you can sneak up. It is both very unlikely to work, and has very undesirable outcome. Now tell Machiavelli to get off the beams or your little Fox will the pay the price." The Crimson Rose half growled half said with smugness hinted in her voice. She pressed the knife harder against La Volpe's throat at the end of her sentence, making him wince and causing a small amount of blood to trickle down his throat.

Suddenly, Machiavelli dropped from the beams above Ezio's head and landed right next to him. He had a hard glare sent towards The Crimson Rose, one that had even intimidated Ezio at one point. However, she didn't seem to care. Instead, she cautiously helped La Volpe to his feet and gave him a push towards Ezio. A smirk made its way onto her face as she looked to Machiavelli.

"Your little glare does not faze me Machiavelli, I have seen worse. All your achieving is making yourself seem like an untrusting asshole." She said without her voice wavering once, proving that she had meant every word she had said. A small smile made its way onto La Volpe's face as he whispered something about liking her attitude and perspective, But Ezio was not listening, he was more concerned on getting her to open up to them a bit.

"Now, I will answer a few questions. However, I will only answer the ones that I feel you are needed to know about. Currently you are on a need to know basis. I understand that a few of your questions are needing answers in regards to the assassins, so those questions will be answered. Try to pry any other bits of information out of me and ill be gone before you can even blink." She said as she took a seat on the medical bed.

"How do you have hidden blades!? Why do your robes look a lot like ours?!" Machiavelli snapped.

A small chuckle left her lips before she answered;

"I've been spying on your little brotherhood for a long time. About twelve years to be exact. I watched as you got trained and when you trained your assassin recruits, teaching myself all of the moves I didn't already know. Yes, the robes were originally based off of your own designs that I stole from your little hideout, but the colour combination, designs and lack of brotherhood symbols were to symbolize that I wasn't an assassin however. As for the hidden blades, three quick trips to your little friend Leonardo Da Vinci claiming that I was one of your recruits, and I was set. Although, getting those from him was probably the worst part of the whole thing. I actually had to forge your signature in order for him to believe me." She said with smugness hinting her voice, and a smirk gracing her full lips.

"How do you know my name?!" La Volpe asked, much to Ezio surprise. Didn't she just explain-

"Seriously? I just said that I've been watching you for a while, you would think that its pretty self explanatory." The Crimson Rose said with a bit of irritation in her voice.

Okay, they were getting nowhere with her. At this rate, The woman was never going to trust them, making it difficult for them to trust her.

"What is your name, Senora?" Ezio asked as sweetly as he could.

"My name is Rosa Danto da Roma." The woman known as Rosa said with a bow of her head, a small but polite gesture.

"Well Rosa, on behalf of the brotherhood, I thank you for coming to our rescue in our time of need. If I weren't for you, me and the rest of the people who want to be free would have surely perished, perhaps the assassins for good. I also want to apologise for not returning our debt earlier, perhaps we could have prevented some of the many scars you have gained for assisting us." Ezio said politely.

His eyes went to her wrists, where some of the worst wounds were dealt. The chains and ropes that had no doubt been used to bind her, had cut into her skin all the way around, creating a nasty gash on both wrists. Also, when she was sitting in the burning building, the ropes that bound her there had been slightly on fire. The ground around her was also a flame and it burned her already wounded wrists. they were going to leave very nasty scars, ones that would always cause her discomfort.

Rosa's other arm went up and pulled her sleeve further down her arm, covering her wrapped arm from his sympathetic eyes. Ezio brought his eyes to her, expecting to see pain and perhaps some hints of sadness. However, he was met with a hard emotionless brick wall. He slowly began to make his way to Rosa's side, aware of her calculating glare directed at him.

"Maestro Ezio. The equipment and clothing you asked to be repaired are now finished." An assassin recruit said as he walked into the room. He began to make his way to Ezio, but stopped in his tracks at the extremely tense woman next to Ezio. The master assassin looked to his side to see that she was glaring at him, La Volpe's knife held tightly in her grasp.

The young assassin shoved the items into Ezio's arms before rushing out of the room, disappearing faster than he had appeared. A small chuckle left Ezio's lips. The speed it took for this woman to clear a room was astonishing.

Rosa stood up, placing La Volpe's knife on the bed and snatched her items from Ezio's grasp, looking at him expectantly.

"Room?" She half asked, half demanded. Ezio nodded to the doctor, indicating that he was to take her to somewhere privet. As the doctor began to walk off, Rosa grabbed the corset one of tailors had put in the pile of items and tossed it to the floor, replacing it with bandages that she was no doubt going to wrap around herself like breast bindings. Well, whatever was not already covered by clean bandages.

Once the tempered woman was out of earshot, Ezio turned to the master Thief.

"Are you alright La Volpe? She got you pretty good." He said as he gestured to the thief's throat. La Volpe brought his hand to the thin red line along his neck, wincing slightly when his hand made contact.

"I will be fine, it is only slightly sore at the moment. Not lethal." He replied. "That woman, Rosa, she intrigues me. I have been training in the arts of silence and sneak kills for almost ten years! How did she know I was there and have speed that out matched mine? No one has ever bested me in the shadowy arts! So how come a girl who is probably about the same age as you, Ezio, make my skills look like childs play?" He said again, amusement in his tone, along with astonishment.

"She is a strange one. She hid all of her pain well, only letting it slip past her mask on a few occasions. She has definitely learned our arts, but from what I can tell, she has been trained to hide herself since she was just young. Both physically and emotionally. However, I am not sure that we can trust her. For she could be a Templar spy." Machiavelli spoke up for the first time in a while.

"The wounds are real and were deadly. Not even the Templars would subject their own men to that kind of torture, nor would one volunteer for it. However, I shall heed your warning and she will be closely monitored for the duration of her stay." Ezio replied, turning away from them both to indicate that the conversation was over.

His mind was on Rosa. She truly was a strange woman and he found himself wanting to figure her out, just like every other challenge or puzzle he has been met with during his life. He was going to figure it out, and that was a promise.

* * *

**Heeey everybuggy**

**okay, so heres the thing. I'm not entirely feeling this story much anymore, however, I refuse to bail out on something if people are wanting me to continue. So, please review and tell me whether or not I should continue, because as I said, im not really feeling this story. Sorry for the inconvenience everybuggy.**

**byez :) **


End file.
